


Nobody Gets Left Behind

by foreverinprinxietyhell



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Adventures, Alliances, Damsel in Distress, Delusions, Dizziness, Fainting, First Kiss, M/M, Making Up, Post-Episode: Learning New Things About Ourselves, Sacrifices, Sword Fighting, non-con kissing, team work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 18:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16561103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverinprinxietyhell/pseuds/foreverinprinxietyhell





	Nobody Gets Left Behind

On the subject of throwing logic out the window Logan did, in fact, want to be immersed in a land of imagination if only to live out the fantasies of fictional novels he would not openly admit to reading whenever he had an ounce of spare time from learning new facts. Waiting for the sudden outburst from the moral side about having an idea to visit the dreamscape as a family adventure now that previous issues had been resolved for the time being, pretending to give it some thought as an approval was given.

“C’mon Virge!” Patton exclaimed, lip bitten to hold back from calling the former gloomy Gus a cutesy nickname as he was used to doing, “You wanna come too, right?”

“Eh, why not? I’ve got nothin’ else better to do.”

“Satisfactory!” 

“For someone who was skeptical earlier you certainly seem eager to go on a quest.” the royal remarked with a slight smirk as he sheathed his sword.

“I’m just glad that we’re past all the awkwardness that was preventing us from getting along.”

“Sure…”

“Let’s get going before I change my mind.” Anxiety grumbled grumpily even though it was no longer taken seriously now that he was an accepted part of the group instead of forcibly cast aside, “You two can flirt when we get there.”

Mouth opening and closing like a fish flopping on dry land in desperation to return to watery depths the voice of reason decided against arguing as a smirk colored the youngest one’s features at causing him to go speechless. Noticeably irritated by the lack of response forming he turned attention to Patton who was busily packing a backpack with supplies in a fatherly fashion while trying to convince himself as to why some miscellaneous items were necessary.

“You’ve got everything, Padre?” the member of royalty asked offering to take the knapsack when his dainty hand was gently swatted away.

“Yeppers! Does that mean we can go now?”

“It does. Everyone, follow me!”

Obliging to the order everyone else fell into line as they were led through a portal rather than having to sink out like usual much to the anxious one’s relief. Once the thin veil was passed through a more vibrant version of the outside world was presented to them; a babbling brook bubbled behind them as a waterfall flowed briskly into the clear, serene blue-green depths. Mesmerized by the sound alone Logan was not able to ignore a slight dizziness that lapped lazily at his entire being ignored for the most part even though a mental note was made to monitor ailment.

“Jet lag is normal for first time travelers, so don’t worry your pretty little head, Lo.”

“How were you able to tell that I was concerned?”

“You seem paler than usual. The other two showed similar signs when they first arrived too.”

“Noted. Shall we continue?”

“What’s the rush?!” Patton questioned from where he sat at the edge of the pond, bare feet submerged as he propped up by his palms, “You can’t learn about the Dreamscape without experiencing it!”

“You have a point…” the logical side lamented much to his chagrin, sighing softly to add emphasis into how much he detested the idea. 

Wanting to argue against the fatherly figure it took an immense amount of restraint to resist the urge after being introduced to multiple ways of learning, for he would hate to erase the progress being attempted. Words were especially hard to form as a slight sensory overload that would not be shaken no matter how hard he tried to focus on something else, leaning some of his weight on the older man when offered. For a moment rest was an easily suggested option, yet he could not help feeling as if this were weighing everyone else down, so he mustered enough strength to travel further into the realm.

Pain stabbed achingly throughout his body after each step, eating away at imagined tendons as stronger aches tore holes into his nervous system. A few dull grunts of discomfort were released every so often, yet he would not admit to the noises being anything more than discomfort due to the extravagant colors surrounding them even in such a dense forest.

“Are you sure I don’t need to dim anything for you?” Roman had asked once again after noticing how strained his love interest was still getting, “Are you certain it’s only a migraine?”

“Positive, Princey. What else could it-” Logic started to ask when a strange cold froze him in place, dulling what would have been a loud thud against dense shrubbery as soil encased him in an earthen hold that could not be shaken. 

Meanwhile as the personification of personal knowledge disappeared the ramifications were impossible to ignore for the overgrown man-child, for he could not stay focused on even the most simple of tasks as if he were numb to the surrounding world. Remembering how it had been when he had been free from anxiety and hung up over a months-long breakup he began to look around for Logan to see if the problem could be prevented somehow. Unable to find any of the Sides would have frightened him beyond believe had it not been for a light ripple still left openwithout a care in the world over who would come through.

Not having traveled without at least one of the others he took a long moment going back and forth between deciding whether or not it was safe to even enter when a strong sense of some unknown feeling surged in his stomach, stepping over the threshold onto a patch of trampled grass that had turned a sickly shade of brown. Caught off guard by the fact that such a small detail that would have been just as manicured as the rest of the sprawling field was left alone. Surely even though his creative and logical sides had set aside their differences for the most part Roman would not have changed so suddenly unless there were more concerning matters unfolding.

“Guys?” he called out while following a downtrodden path of grass that also contained some patches of the same disease-ridden blades toward a densely wooded area.

“Where, how-?!” Virgil exclaimed in a panic-strained voice that drew the man closer, slumping against a nearby trunk as a faraway gaze glazed over his vision, “L…” 

“Hey now, kiddo, it’ll be okay!”

“What if he never comes back?!”

“We’ll find him.”

“He vanished just like that… He could be anywhere!”

There was no reasoning with the anxious one as ripped skinny jean covered knees were drawn in tightly to his chest for comfort while Patton tried to talk some sort of sense into such a spontaneous reaction. About to announce that he was around Thomas was interrupted by the royal member when his sword stabbed the ground under his feet, startling even the moral one.

“How dare you underestimate my ability to track him down?”

“I don’t think that’s what Virgil meant…” Thomas stated delicately in order to keep the atmosphere from turning ugly due to an unannounced argument, “He’s mid-panic attack.”

“And _you_ aren’t?”

“Guess I’m not caught up with everything. Care to explain?”

“Since we got here, Logan kept complaining about feeling off,” the creative one claimed while recounting the current events, “We decided to go further into the realm to explore. He fainted and was swallowed up, but that doesn’t make sense…”

“How doesn’t it?”

“Well, that kind of magic hasn’t been here since I vanquished the Dragon Witch. I would have been able to sense them long before, but I can’t even feel their presence.”

“What could it be then, Ro?” the fatherly one asked as he stroked small circles into Virgil’s slumped shoulders as the youngest one nibbled on a cookie that came from Patton’s backpack, “Could it be… Deceit?” 

“You did leave the portal open otherwise Thomas wouldn’t be with us.” Virgil pointed out after swallowing a bite of chocolate chips.

“Let’s not point fingers. Could they be in cahoots?”

“I doubt it, but that seems to be the only logical explanation.”

Virgil’s lips parted to make a snarky comment about how thatseemed impossible since they were missing the most reasonable person of their group when a loud clang of thunder sounded at the mere mention of such a concept. Collectively the four turned their attention to the source where a thick blanket of dark grey clouds were knitted together over a dark, decrepit castle wwith a spiky spire that raised in the middle. 

“That’s gotta be where he is!” Roman announced, breaking the silence suddenly as he attempted to rush forward without the rest when a thick palm pulled him back by the crimson sash.

“We can’t get there without a plan of some kind.”

“Who died and made you leader?”

“Logan isn’t completely gone,” Thomas retorted rationally, remembering when the logical one had disappeared from Patton’s room upon stating that the issue was for everyone else to resolve, “If Deceit and the Dragon Witch are in this together then they’ll be ready for us.”

“I’ll cause a distraction. In the meantime let’s get a move on!” Anxiety shouted, obviously somewhat relieved to know where his friend was and impatient to get there in the same gust of energy.

“Virge…”

“Look, it’s not that far away, we’ve gotta think fast and I’m fine with risking myself if it means saving Logan!”

Stunned into silence by the outburst not held back like usual everyone else relented into letting the youngest one take one for the team. Moving on moments later to ease the overwhelming atmosphere with Roman once again leading to cut down overhanging branches there was little conversation exchanged as miles stretched onward, the most sound coming from Patton’s attempts to lighten the mood despite being in vain. 

“Even more ominous up close, nice.” 

“Virge, now’s not the time for self-depricating humor.”

“I beg to differ,” he responded with an eye roll before pulling up his hoodie for added dramatic effect as Deceit came to greet them with a flourishing flip of his cape, “Love what you’ve done with the place.”

“Can’t take all the credit, I’m just visiting.” 

“How kind of you to grace us with your presence…”

“I could say the same about you, Scales. I gotta say I’m surprised you’re greeting us.”

“I’m a sucker for formality.”

“What have you done with Logan?!” Roman interrupted, sword poised at the ready to defend the anxious one even after deciding to allow him this one-on-one.

“Oh, don’t worry, he’s not in too much pain.”

“That’s like slapping me with my own beautifully, manicured sword!”

“Which I have half a mind to do at this point.”

“Why you slippery snake, I-”

“Roman, I’ve got this. Go!” he demanded in the demonic voice only used for serious situations as he sprang at the Dark Side, the two tangled together as they fought vigorously.

Charging onward after the command was given the three invaded the fortress only to be met with multiple stories worth of stairs, which daunted them more severely than any actual danger they had encountered thus far. Huffing heavily at the effort of having to skip every other step the member of royalty reached the topmost landing and barged into the single room only to stop dead in his tracks.

“Weren’t expecting me, were you?” the half-scaled man asked with a proud purse of his lips that shortly showed off his fangs, “Taught that idiot Witch how to shapeshift. Couldn’t leave sleeping beauty here all alone, that’d be too easy.” 

“You son of a-” he growled low in his throat, stabbing at the cloaked figure hastily, “If you hurt him, I swear…”

“Watching the life drain from him is even more satisfying than offing him right away.”

Bellowing out a string of unintelligible words metal struck against a hardwood cane, the two exchanging blows as they parried each other; opportunity of distraction taken the moral side pulled Thomas along with him to reach Logan’s bedside, the two trying to wake him with everything they could possibly think of.

“Pat, take him to the dungeon will you?” Roman called out after an ear-splitting splinter of sticks struck the stone floor, sharpened tip tearing into a black tunic to keep him in place, “I’ll take care of Lo.”

Taking the other’s place Roman kneeled on both knees as he grasped a limp palm in his own, giving a gentle squeeze in apology for not asking consent as he leaned forward to lock their lips in a long kiss. Lost in the moment and an added layer of desperation the prince did not notice fluttering lashes part, only aware of the other’s consciousness when he gasped for air after the romantic act had ended.

“W-What happened?”

“You were held captive,” Roman stated simply as he and Thomas worked together to support the logical one’s weight once he was lifted from the cot, “It was a team effort coming to get you.”

“You… rescued me?”

“Of course, nobody gets left behind on my watch!”


End file.
